World War III (2018 - 2023)
World War 2 Was a conflict Mainly Started by the Saudi Invasion of Qadian (Newly formed country located in the Sinai after the Egyptian Collapse, Qadian was given to Ahmadi Muslims due to heavy persecution) and the US Shooting a Russian - Chinese Air fleet near Alaska. The Kiev Massacre also played a major role. After all these events Iran China North Korea and Russia Formed a Pact Known as the Moscow Pact. Causes Invasion of Qadian On November 8th 2017 Saudi Forces supported by Iran and others invaded Qadian. The Ahmadiyya Sect of Islam is about 98 Percent of the population of Qadian. The UN Decided to give the Sinai to the persecuted sect after a mass killing. The Saudis made major gains and almost made it too a major city called Lahorah although never made it to the Qadian capital, Rubwah. The Ahmadiyya sect of Islam is regarded as very peaceful and Ahmadi's claim that Mirza Ghulam Ahmad is the Mahdi or Successor to Muhammad and Ahmadi's think Mirza was a prophet which is why Most of the Muslim world hates the sect. And that's why the UN Gave the Sinai to the sect and their caliphate after Egypt collapsed. Qadian also made some advances in the south Sinai In December Assassination of Kim Jong Un On December 18th Kim Jong Un was Assassinated by a South Korean Agent. Kim Jong un was Rushed to the nearest Airport to be air lifted to China for treatment. The country itself was in outrage after the assassination. Kim Jong Un was in the ICU When he died at 5:16 due to the injuries being too severe to treat. The South Korean agent was publicly executed. The South Korean government knew the mission was a suicide mission. China itself did not care a whole lot about the Assassination, They did give condolences. China welcomed the successor Kim Jong Un Son, The New leader vowed war against South Korea. And were firing missiles at South Korea although most were shot down. US Shooting down a Russian plane. After a Russian jet flew into US Territory, 2 American jets went near the Jet and told it to leave its airspace. After no responses and multiple warnings, The Americans gave 1 last warning. But the Russian jet began to fire at the American Jets. The American Jet shot a Small missile at the Russian Jet and it the Russian Jet was on fire and crashed into the Alaskan Wilderness. This sparked outrage in Russia and they Vowed war As well. Most of NATO And the world dismissed it, Because it was started by the Russians and the Firing was started by the Russians. Kiev Massacre On December 23rd Russian Backed Rebels took over neighborhoods and other parts of Kiev and Killed many Ukrainian Government Officials. The Ukrainian Army began to take back Rebel controlled territory and expelled and arrested the Rebels and all managed to take most territory back by December 30th. Ukraine Blamed Russia for the and declared it as a "Act Of War" Moscow Pact On January 4th Iranian, Russian and Chinese and North Korean Leaders gathered in Moscow and formed a Military Pact and Alliance Know as the Moscow Pact Or Moscow Pact Alliance. This outraged NATO And other countries Category:World War III Category:Geopolitics 2020s Category:California Category:Middle East Category:Europe Category:Alaska